Motherly Advice
by rosesbymidnight
Summary: Written for Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff's challenge The Potter Family Challenge. Prompt- Lily, who desperately wants a baby, is having problems in that area. She's absolutely terrified her husband will leave her because something's wrong with her and she ends up crying at her parents' house. Enjoy :D


This is written for Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff's challenge The Potter Family Challenge.

My prompt- Lily, who desperately wants a baby, is having problems in that area. She's absolutely terrified her husband will leave her because something's wrong with her and she ends up crying at her parents' house.

I give you...Motherly Advice

* * *

Motherly Advice

Rain poured down heavily and an exhausted Lily walked home from her bookshop in Diagon Alley. As she walked home she passed various shops, which really made her gasp in awe at the new gadgets that Muggles had been able to produce. As she turned the corner she spotted a small but modern baby shop. In the shop window was a delicate hand knitted baby grow. Salty tears ran down Lily's face which mixed with the rain and stung her eyes.

This only reminded her of her incapability of having a baby, although her and Lysander had tried so many times. They had only been married two years and had not yet heard the pitter patter of tiny feet. Lily had now started to doubt her own fertility. She didn't exactly come from an infertile family, her grandmother had seven children and her mother had three including herself. She didn't know what was wrong.

A thought approached her mind 'When in doubt ask mum' and with that she apperated to her childhood home of Grimmauld Place.

Lily arrived in her living room, she looked around and observed her childhood home. She remembered spending many an evening in this sitting room, sitting on the floor with her brothers. That's what she wanted her family to be, sitting round the fire and playing games.

She heard a shuffle in the kitchen and a loud clang of pots and pans.

"Harry is that you?" Asked the familiar voice of Ginny Potter from the kitchen.

"Mum it's me, Lily" said Lily

"Lily! Are you, ok? I'll be right through in a minute, darling" said Ginny and Lily took a seat on her fathers armchair. She remembered her father sitting in this chair all the time with a cup of tea in one hand and balancing The Prophet on his knee.

Ginny came through from the kitchen and enveloped Lily in a warm, motherly hug. This is when the tears came streaming again and Lily gently sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

"Lily, what's wrong? Work? Lysander?" She asked puzzled at her usually perky daughter who had been reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Did you ever have problems in the... bedroom?" Asked Lily to her mother.

"Are you and Lysander having problems?" Ginny asked.

"We've been trying for 2 years and I'm not pregnant" Lily said through sobs.

"Lily, calm down. We didn't have James till 3 years into our marriage" Ginny said soothing her daughter.

"Oh, I assumed that there was something wrong with me. I thought Lysander was going to leave me" She said as she took her mothers handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Ahh, assumption is the minds greatest enemy, Lily. Why would Lysander leave you? He loves you too much, he himself was born by great difficulty. I remember Luna crying for ages into my shoulder. But when she had Lysander and Lorcan, it was a miracle. You see, in the war, she was captured by snatchers and tortured horrifically alongside your Aunt Hermione. We were convinced for years that Bellatrix had put an infertility curse on Luna." Said Ginny softly.

"So all married couples have trouble with having babies? Even you and dad?" Lily asked.

"What do Ginny and I have problems with?" Said Harry as he walked into the sitting room.

"Our princess here thought Lysander would leave her if they didn't have babies soon" Ginny said to her husband.

"Nonsense, Lily! Lysander loves you and even I and your mother had problems. For ages we thought that Bellatrix had put a infertility curse on the women of the D.A. But when the strain of war subsided, all the women became pregnant. In fact your Aunt Hermione and your mother were pregnant within days of each other" said Harry as he took a seat on the one of the armchairs.

"That's exactly what I said Harry!" Exclaimed Lily.

"I feel so silly now. Of course Lysander loves me" Lily laughed at her own naïvety.

After having a cup of tea and a well needed parent chat, Lily apperated back to the cottage she shared with Lysander. As she unlocked the cottage door and entered, she was squeezed into a tight hug.

"Lily, I wondered where you were. I was scared about where you had gone" her husband Lysander said into her hair as he kissed it.

"I went to my parents. I needed some motherly advice" Lily said.

"I'm not being rude, but what did you need advice for, darling?" Lysander asked.

"You know we've been trying for a long time" Lily said remembering they were still in the hallway. She took Lysander's hand and led him into their cozy sitting room. They both sat on the sofa, Lysander took Lily's hand.

"A baby will come Lily, I know it will" Lysander said comfortingly.

"I was just afraid that if I'm not pregnant soon, You might leave me" Lily said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, what did I say the night I asked you to marry me?" Asked Lysander as he cupped Lily's face in his hands.

"The tree is on fire!" Lily said questionably. Lysander had put candles on the tree by the black lake and accidental set it on fire.

"The other thing" Lysander said.

"There's only one Lily for me, a completely crazy, beautiful, amazing, funny, sexy and loving girl I met after accidentally pushing her into the black lake." He started and Lily said it in synchronisation.

"You're not going to leave me?" She said.

"I will never leave you, Lily. Your my wife, my soul-mate, my physciatrist and more importantly my best friend. I love you, Lily Scamander" he said kissing her.

That night Lily and Lysander showed their love to each other only lovers knew how.

1 Month later- Scamander Residence- Cherry Tree Cottage

Lily sat in her and Lysander's bedroom, next to her on the dresser was a pregnancy test. She had been feeling sick and throwing up daily. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap waiting for the pregnancy test to mature. It had been 10 minutes, she turned over the test. There was two pink lines or were they magenta. Two. She was pregnant.

"Lysander!" Lily called.

The blonde entered hastily, his eyes full of terror.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Asked Lysander using Albus and James' nickname for her.

"I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Lily as she showed Lysander the positive pregnancy test.

"We're having a baby!" Lysander exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around. Lysander placed her on the bed, rolled up her blouse and put both his hands on her stomach.

"Hello, baby. I'm your daddy, you have made mummy and I very happy" said Lysander to Lily's flat stomach.

That night when Lysander was asleep, a pyjama clad Lily flooed to her parents. Harry and Ginny jumped up from their book reading state in the living room to hug their daughter.

"How would you like a grandchild?" Said Lily to both of her parents.

"Your pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny

"All she needed was some motherly advice" said Harry ironically.

The Potters sat in the living room together and talked the night away. This would be a roller coaster 9 months.

* * *

Thank you for reading, this was interesting to write. Hope this up to standards. Please R&R.  
Forever pottering,  
rosesbymidnight


End file.
